


Paper Beats Rock

by anillegiblemess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillegiblemess/pseuds/anillegiblemess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two friends try to sort out their issues in a car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Beats Rock

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this was spurred from playing a game of rock paper scissors with my friend for a bag of cookies
> 
> its short and stupid and yeah i dont know what to think about it

Drops of crystalline water raced against the windows, entrancing the sky blue irises of a man with a small line for a mouth; blank, lifeless.

All was quiet inside the interior of the night colored 60s muscle car, except for the static sound of a constant weeping sky and the grumbling of a car engine.

The headlights glared down on the never-ending highway, baring its teeth and illuminating a sliver of the pavement, offerng no light to the end of the road. The engine kept on snarling, intimidating the heaps of oil-stained grass and road kill.

A voice from the passenger broke the silence, startling the driver with rusty sunken cheekbones and green eyes with a story to tell.

“Dean, we've been driving since dawn. Let's find a place to stop and rest.”

The driver opened his mouth, stuttering but no words coming out. His lip shivered like a child's when it was left out in the cold.

“N-no. Do you even see any exit or sign of life on this road? We may as well drive through the night.” His voice sounded more aggravated then he meant to sound, and he cursed under his breath for doing so.

“Alright. I'm sorry for asking.” The passenger flinched.

Tension crackled between the two like lightning during a summer storm, and Dean was thwarted with thoughts, close to bursting from everything and nothing, trying to shake off the nagging of an invisible spider on his shoulder, creeping its fangs forward and taunting him, unsure of whether to bite down or not.

There it was, the fear. The aching need to run and hide from the bond about to break; the trust that was too much to swallow.

And then he brought it to reality. He shoved it forward, letting his words carefully unravel, nervous not to tangle the syllables.

“Cas, we have to talk, okay. We... We're losing each other. We are falling apart and we need to stop... We need to stop ignoring the elephant in the room.”

Castiel was silent, his eyebrows scrunched together and furrowing his brow, “Wait, Dean. There's not a large mammal in the car, I don't understand.”

“It's a figure of speech, Cas. It means there's something here that's big and needs to be removed.”

“Oh.” And then there was silence.

It was obvious the fruit of talk was still sour. The wound still too tender to undress. The two let the long night before them unfold into awkwardness and quickly exchanged glances.

But what was the point of talk when the two adults acted like children? They left their business ties at home and chose to dress in hand-me-down clothes, keeping their caps on indoors.

They let the angst of high school take over them, holding grudges and settling issues on a three-round game of rock, paper, scissors. Scissors beats paper, rock beats scissors, but paper beats rock. It goes on and on and on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was stupid


End file.
